Cambio inesperado
by EllaLawliet
Summary: La historia empieza cuando por simple casualidad su vida cambio todo por una discusión tal ves si no hubiera presenciado eso, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento  tal vez no estaría en ese lugar al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.    es la historia de u
1. Chapter 1

1. CASUALIDADES

La historia empieza cuando por simple casualidad su vida cambio todo por una discusión tal ves si no hubiera presenciado eso, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento tal vez no estaría en ese lugar al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Ella siempre había presenciado sus discusiones a pesar de que ellos no se dieran cuenta, sus padres siempre trataban de aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando la verdad todo estaba mal en esos momentos que se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada ella se refugiaba en su cuarto encendía su ordenador y se ponía a ver sus preciados animes ella se sentía bien al verlos le hacia olvidar las mentiras que inundaban en su casa , ella pensaba que es mejor la fantasía que la realidad así que ella solo podía hacer eso .

A simple vista uno diría que a ella no le falta nada tiene una casa, sus dos padres, no tenia mala economía y era una de las mejores en su clase; pero lo que le faltaba a ella y nadie sabia era amor a simple vista todo estaba bien pero no todo es lo que parece, desde sus siete años de edad hasta sus dieciséis ha vivido los mismo simplemente se sentía vacía.

Pero un día en la que como de costumbre sus padres discutían ella solo observaba desde detrás de la puerta ya que esta estaba entre abierta; ella solo se quedaba viendo la escena y ella ya no soporto ver lo que sus ojos observaban ellos estaban golpeándose el uno al otro , uno diría que pudiera no ver sus discusiones para evitar sentir dolo pero siempre lo intentaba pero nunca pudo dejar de verlos desde lejos ya ella aun tenia la esperanza de que cesaran las discusiones, pero ese día, tenia que ser ese día cuando ellos ya no solo discutían sino que se agredían físicamente ella no lo soporto y quiso salir corriendo de allí ero al levantarse para salir ella hizo tanto ruido que noto que ellos la habían descubierto , ella horrorizada por que noto que la veían con ojos que mostraban nada mas que enojo emprendía su carrera a fuera de esa casa que nada mas tenia mentiras y desamor ello corrió tanto que no se había dado cuenta que mientras corría estaba llorando y al detenerse miro que tampoco sabia en donde estaba ella solo quería irse de allí , no quería enfrentar la realidad .

En esos momentos cuanto deseaba ver sus animes ella sabia que solo así olvidaba la realidad pero en ese momentos no podía así que siguió caminando en un sendero hasta encontrarse con un tipo de templo con un poso en medio de este, en ese instante se dio cuenta en donde estaba siempre le habían invitado a ir a ese lugar según sus compañeras del instituto ese pozo era un pozo de los deseos ella no creía en eso y según ella jamás lo creería al menos eso pensaba antes.

por simple mecanismo y curiosidad me acerco aquel pozo miro adentro pero no vio nada ya que estaba oscuro luego retiro su mirada pero volvió a mirar no sabia el porque le daba curiosidad que había alii hasta que se percato de algo había como un punto que se iluminaba y se expandía ella se sintió mas intrigada el porque brillaba , no podía creer eso y paso sus manos sobre sus ojos que estaban húmedos de tanto llorar ella miro que sus lagrimas se mesclaron con las luz que había en ese pozo en ese momento se ilumino mas el pozo y esa luz que era tan brillante la llego a aturdir tanto que resbalo y callo dentro de el.

Eso fue lo ultimo que recordé ya que después lo que vi fue un camino que llevaba a una ciudad ,por intuición fue allá tenia mucho frio ya que era de noche y lo único que tenia puesto era un pijama de color lila era mi color favorito camino hasta que llego a esa pequeña ciudad iba pasando por las calles y no conocía en donde estaba camino y camino luego fijo su vista en la vitrina de un comercia era una panadería , sentía hambre y frio pero me sorprendí de algo que no había notado algo que me impacto tanto que hasta llegue a caerme de la impresión vi mi reflejo y no me reconocía ya que en el reflejo solo vi a una niña como de 10 años eso es algo que no podía pasar si yo tenia 16 años, buscaba una explicación lógica de porque tenia esa edad pero a no ser que hubiera una maquina de tiempo que la devolviera a cuando tenia 10 años, no habría otra razón ya que sabia que eso era imposible y lo peor es que aun no sabia en donde estaba, sabia que ese lugar no era los ya que por la arquitectura del lugar pudo deducir que no era su país natal mas bien miro que la arquitectura del lugar era algo rustico.

Estaba tan confundida, se levanto del suelo y siguió caminando con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad vendo un pueblo no muy lejos pero decidí quedarme debajo de un árbol tenia frio y ya no podía seguir caminando, me senté en forma fetal para acurrucar mi cuerpo con mis piernas al pecho apara tratar de generar un poco de calor pero vi que no resultaba me sentía débil siendo tan pequeña es lógico que me cansara mas rápido ya que si yo tuviera mi edad original de seguro aguantaría mas pero en ese momento era una niña .

Pasaron 5 min. Y me se estaba empezando a dormir del cansancio, luche por no dormirme pero me fue imposible me dormí en ese lugar desolado…

En mis sueños recordaba todo lo que había pasado con su familia y siempre recordaba como ellos nunca le prestaban atención ni tampoco le daban amor luego vio en su mente la pelea que presencio de ambas personas y la cara que pusieron cuando descubrieron que ella los observaba era una cara repugnante como si la quisieran comer viva por haberlos vistos en eso desperté del sueño y vi que ya no estaba en aquel árbol estaba en un cuarto y estaba en una cama , me sentía aun mas confundida que ante que era ese lugar , tantas cosas pasaron que me sentía frustrada así que solo me puso las manos sobre la cabeza de lo frustrada y confundida que me sentía , Salí de la cama yendo hacia la puerta para salir de ese cuarto , camine por un pasillo oscuro hasta que vi una puesta medio abierta que estaba iluminada tenia miedo de mirar no se porque pero decidí entrar y vi a un hombre mayor que se encontraba en un escritorio mire alrededor por alguna razón sentía que ya había visto este lugar, luego volví a fijar mi vista a aquel señor de edad y al verle mejor la cara me sorprendí de quien era.

?: Hola pequeña te sientes mejor (me dijo con tono amable)

Si,( respondí ya calmada)

?: Te encontré temblando debajo de un árbol y vi que solo tenias ese pijama puesto me preocupe y te traje aquí para que descansaras

(Me sentía avergonzada por lo que solo dije una simple gracias el me dio una sonrisa)

?: ¿Cómo te llamas?( Me pregunto curioso a lo que yo respondí)

Me llamo Isabela Smith (dije hablando normalmente)

? : Hola Isabela me llamo Roger

"Esto aclara aun más mis dudas pero a la vez genera otra ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? "

Isabela: Mucho gusto Sr. Roger

Roger: Solo dime Roger (dijo para crear mas confianza) Y ¿Por qué estabas allí? (me pregunto curioso)

Isabela: ….. (Me sentí incomoda pero luego respondí) No se como llegue a un sendero que llevaba hacia una ciudad así que camine, para orientarme en donde me encontraba pero no reconocí en donde me encontraba así que camine mas pero me canse y me senté debajo de un árbol lo demás ya lo sabe (dije ya cansada de tanta explicación)

Roger: ¿Y tus padres? ¿Te dejaron sola o te perdiste? (Pregunto con tono preocupado)

Isabela: Yo no tengo padres y no se como llegue aquí (aunque si tengo padres dije eso ya que como no estoy en lo se puede decir mi mundo por lógica se que ellos no están aquí así que prácticamente no tengo padres)

Roger: Ya veo (Dijo un poco sorprendido) Pero mira la casualidad que te allá encontrado ya que este lugar es un orfanato así que podrás quedarte aquí (dijo para que no me sintiera sin un lugar en donde estar, de seguro se sintió preocupado de que me encontrara de nuevo en aquellas circunstancias)

Isabela: Entonces es una buena casualidad, Gracias

Roger: Pero antes quiero hacerte una pequeña prueba en donde evaluaremos tus conocimientos solo para saber tu coeficiente.

"Ya me imaginaba que iba a decirme algo así ya que según se este orfanato es para niños superdotados, bueno hay que sacarle el privilegio de que me esforzaba estudiando y el hecho que antes tenia 16 y estudie por adelantado"

Isabela: Esta bien (dije sin sorprenderme)

Roger: Entonces eso lo veremos mañana te parece

Isabela: si

Roger: Entonces te acompaño a tu cuarto

Isabela: No se preocupe me memorice el camino (dije con un poco de pena)

Roger: Entonces hasta mañana (en lo que yo iba abriendo la puerta dijo) Ah por cierto Bienvenida a Wammy's House .

(Yo solo Salí sonriendo un poco me sentía feliz de ya no estar en aquel lugar sea como fuera que allá llegado aquí).

(Llegue a lo que ahora es mi cuarto y me dormí profundamente un con una tranquilidad que no tenia desde hace mucho)


	2. Chapter 2

(Me levante con un poco de pereza siempre me sentía así en las mañanas me lave la cara y vi mejor mi apariencia tenia dos colas bajas sonreí un poco me recordaba al anime de Naruto ya que así manejaba el cabello Tsunade , seguí viendo mi cabello era del color del cabello de near solo que el mío era liso, mire mi cuerpo se sentía extraño no tener mi pecho bueno era lógico que ya no tuviera tenia 10 años mire mi piel se veía mas clara que lo habitual como un color albino "no se pero esto me parece aun mas extraño, me siento como la versión femenina de Near, Nah de seguro es mi imaginacion", era raro pero aun así me gustaba , seguí viendo mi cuerpo y era mas delgada y si no me equivoco media como 1.55 cm. "Esto es algo raro mi apariencia es diferente a como era, será porque ahora soy una niña pero no me explico el color de mi cabello antes era café pero ahora es de este color, presiento que algo va a pasar aquí aunque no se que sea", Decidí no bañarme porque no tenia otra ropa)

(Pensé durante unos minutos que por simple casualidad mi vida cambio todo por una discusión tal ves si no hubiera presenciado eso, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento tal vez no estaría en ese lugar al menos eso pensaba en ese momento. Pero luego me dije mentalmente que las casualidades a veces pueden ser beneficiosas después de todo estaba en Death Note algo que ella nunca creía posible pero no significa que fuera imposible)

(Salí al corredor y mire a unos cuantos niño que caminaban por el corredor decidí seguirlos a ver si encontraba algo para orientarme, camine hasta que llegue a lo que parecía un comedor, allí estaban todos los niños del orfanato sentados en las mesas esperando el desayuno, decidí imitarlos así que me dirigí un poco insegura caminando despacio no quería que me quedaran viendo eso siempre me daba pena por so nunca decidía llamar la atención)

( camine hasta que me encontré enfrente del gran comedor y lo que presentí se hizo realidad todos los niños me quedaban viendo como si tuviera algo sucio en la cara mire mi ropa y no estaba sucia pero aun así me miraban con esos ojos curiosos y sentí mis mejillas arder de la pena a lo que solo baje la mirada y me dirigí a una silla que estaba vacía y me senté, mire alrededor con esperanza de ver a mis personajes favoritos por supuestos eran 4 Near, Mello , Matt y L, en ese momento busque con la mirada a Mello y a Matt ya que de seguro Near no venia a lugares aglomerados pero me equivoque al ver en la puerta a un chico albino al igual que yo entrando con una mirada inexpresiva caminando como si le pidiera permiso a los pies para caminar yo lo quede viendo fijo sorprendida tragándome lo que había pensado con anterioridad el seguía caminado hasta que llego mu cerca mío ya que había un lugar vacio a mi lado levanto la mirada y me vio con esos ojos tan profundos yo me sentía un poco nerviosa esa mirada sin duda pondría nerviosa a uno y luego pensé el porque me miraba y pensé mire su pijama para luego decirme en mi mente "tanto el como yo somos los únicos que estamos de pijama y para colmo es igual a la de Near solo que la mía era lila aunque no parezca es mas casualidad que otra cosa ya que cuando compre este pijama solo lo hice pensando que el color era mi favorito era un lila no muy fuerte era color pastel era un tono muy bajo)

(Luego deje de pensar lo observe y vi que el ya había dejado de mirarme y estaba sentado en su forma peculiar de sentarse en cambio yo tenia mi manía también y yo estaba sentada con un pie arriba cruzado haciendo que mi otra pierna quedara encima de ella y la otra pierna además de estar encima de la otra la tenia arriba de la silla también lo mire disimuladamente y luego pensé que mi forma de sentarme era un poco parecida a la de el pero aun así no era igual yo siempre me sentaba así desde pequeña recuerdo que cuando entre a primaria me senté así y me regañaron por sentarme así y por obligación me sentaba normal aunque me sentía un poco incomoda)

(Paso el desayuno y no pude Ver a Mello ni a Matt aunque pude ver a Near eso me alegro a pesar del silencio se sentía tranquilo, Cuando me dispuse a levantarme de mi asiento todos ya se habían levantado y se estaban yendo estaba distraída viendo a los demás que cuando me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a caminar choque con algo que causo que me callera y me sobara mi cabeza por el golpe)

(Cuando me levante mire con lo que había chocado y era ni mas ni menos la persona que se había sentado a mi lado mire a Near que s encontraba aun en el suelo le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, "valla su mano es pequeña como las mías")

Isabela: Perdón (dije al verlo que también se sobaba la cabeza) Estaba distraída

Near: Esta bien (dijo con su tono habitual como en el anime) Eres nueva

Isabela: Si (dije extrañada de que me hablara)

Near: Interesante

Isabela: Me llamo Isabela ¿y tu? (le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta)

Near: Soy Near

Isabela: Me agrada tu ropa Near (dije dando una pequeña sonrisa, el me quedo viendo fijo)adiós ( camine hacia la pueta y sentí que el me observaba, al salir me encamine al despacho de Roger camine viendo mis pies me parecía divertido ver mis pasos pero por no fijarme en el camino choque con un niño pero por suerte no me caí yo no le vi cara solo escuche su vos disculpándose a lo que opte por verlo y para mi suerte era Matt lo quede viendo y mire al suelo que estaba su psp)

Isabela: Se te callo esto perdón, no me fije por donde caminaba

Matt: No importa yo también tuve culpa porque iba jugando y no me fije tampoco

Isabela: Veo que te gustan los juegos

Matt: Me encantan, se puede decir que es mi adicción

Isabela: (sonreí un poco ya que era igual como el anime tan adicto a los videojuegos, aunque a mi también me gustaban no era tan adicta) así veo pero si no le pones pause te van a matar ya vas terminándolo por lo que veo a mi me costo un poco derrotar a Sadler pero después pude.

Matt: ( En ese instante Matt le puso pause ) Veo que conoces el juego.

Isabela: Como no conocerlo es Residente vil 4 me encanta ese juego.

Matt: (El me sonrió ante mi respuesta) jejeje si tienes razón es buen juego (En eso se escucha un grito a lo lejos)

_¡MAAATTTTTTT! APURATE QUE POR TU CULPA NOS PERDIMOS EL DESAYUNO!….._

(No pude evitar reír al ver la expresión de Matt estaba pálido y un poco asustado por el grito, "Mello es un mandón ",)

Matt: Por cierto me llamo Matt(dijo componiendo un poco su expresión)

Isabela: Me llamo Isabela

Matt: Adiós (Dijo para luego correr)

Isabella: "Ellos son muy chistosos aunque en el anime no lo parezca"

(Camine llegando hacia mi destino toque la puerta esperando a que me dieran el permiso de entrar)

Roger: Pase

Isabela: Buenos días

Roger: Buenos días espero que no te hallas perdido al ir al comedor, perdón por no orientarte el camino es que estuve ocupado se excuso

Isabela: No se preocupe pude encontrarlo siguiendo a los demás.

Roger: Bueno, entonces según lo que hablamos ayer ya sabes que debes hacer (dijo refiriéndose a la prueba de evaluación , y entregándome un folleto de tres paginas)Puedes hacerlo en tu habitación el tiempo para hacerlo es una hora cuando pase el tiempo alguien llegara a tu cuarto para traerme tu evaluación y para el almuerzo sabrás los resultados.

Isabela: (Agarre el papel y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aceptar lo que dijo me retire de allí para luego encerrarme en mi habitación y hacer la prueba este constaba en ejercicios de matemáticas, física, química, un poco de literatura y artes, para ser sincera me costo un poco ya que no me gusta mucho la literatura aunque me gusta leer novelas y poemas, cuando por fin termine la prueba vi el reloj y daban las 9:00am termine a tiempo ya que solo me dieron una hora, alguien toco mi puerta , definitivamente lo hice a tiempo dije para mi misma)

Isabela: Pase

(Una figura entraba a mi cuarto y note que era Near, definitivamente me va dar n ataque por verlo dije ya que aun no me acostumbraba a su mirada)

Near: Roger me mando a traer la prueba (le entregue la prueva) mando esto también (dijo entregándome una nota)

Isabela: Gracias (dije para luego ver a Near que estaba saliendo por la puerta)

(Observe la nota que decía:

Isabela dado a que te encontré en pijama, se que no tienes otra cosa que ponerte así que revisa el closet mande a unas mucamas a que te trajeran algo de ropa a tu medida.

Att: Roger)

Isabela: (Mire el closet y había ropas de color lila mi color favorito miraba unas faldas pero no soy dadas a ellas mire unos pantalones azules y unas camisas lila pero al ponérmelos me dio calor luego mi vista se fijo a una pijama lila me bañe y me puse el pijama se sentía cómodo incluso mas que las otras ropas ahora comprendo el porque Near las usa siempre, decidí no ponerme zapatos dado que el piso no era incomodo y en mi casa nunca los usaba)

(Salí del cuarto para explorar el lugar y ya al menos me había memorizado en donde estaba el comedor el patio y la sala central, divise a un pequeño albino de cabellera blanca que estaba en el suelo haciendo un pluzzle estaba solo como de costumbre y los demás estaban afuera era domingo así que no tenían clases, me acerque a Near me senté a mi manera enfrente de el y observe como armaba el pluzzle)

Isabela: veo que te gustan los pluzzle , es algo entretenido a demás ayuda a pensar ¿tu que piensas?(Se nadie platica con el pero eso lo voy a cambien y cambiare algunas cosas aquí aunque me cueste)

Near: es muy estimulante, ¿Por qué no estas con los demás afuera?

Isabela: No los conozco, y a ti si a demás me siento cómoda estando aquí con tigo

(Vi por un momento que Near se asombro será que en verdad nadie lo tomaba en cuenta)

Near:….

Isabela: (Me quede observando por un largo rato hasta que llego el medio día y me dirigí al comedor junto con Near aunque parecía mas que yo lo estuviera siguiéndolo a el, terminamos todos de comer y fui al despacho de Roger para ver los resultados, estando allí me sentía nerviosa ya que si no sacaba una buena nota no podía quedarme allí)

Roger: Ya tenemos el resultado de la prueba y es de 90 pts. Eso quiere decir que eres superdotada (dijo sonriéndome)

(No pude evitar sentirme feliz tanto hasta que casi lloro de la emoción, puedo quedarme aquí, así podre cambiar ciertas cosas)

Roger: Mañana empiezan las clases yo mismo iré a recogerte para llevarte a tu habitación las clases empiezan a las 7:00

Isabela: Esta bien dije mientras me disponía a salir del despacho

Roger: Por cierto necesitas un nuevo nombre aquí no puedes tener tu nombre verdadero por protección.

(Me quede pensado unos momentos hasta que se me ocurrió un buen nombre)

Isabela: Que le parece Ella

Roger: Me parece buen nombre, entonces nos veremos ella.

(Camine por el pasillo luego escuche unos ruidos de una habitación "será que alguien este discutiendo" nunca me ha gustado las peleas siempre he pensado que hay otra manera de resolver los problemas, me acerque hacia la puerta me arrime un poco pero caí adentro ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada, tenia pena ahora que iba a decir)

?: Quien eres tu y que rayos haces aquí me dijo una vos altanera y furioso

(Yo conozco esa vos ahora si me sentía mas avergonzada)

Matt: Mello tranquilízate ella no tiene culpa de tu mal humor dijo tratando de calmarlo

Mello: CALLATE MATTT! Tú sabes bien porque ando de mal humor si no fuera por ti hubiera comido algo pero no a ti se te ocurrió quedarte dormido y yo te tuve que esperar, en otra esa cosa saldrá volando por la ventana.

(Matt se puso pálido, se ve que adora su psp)

(No aguante y me reí por la expresión de Matt "valla jamás me esperaba esto en el anime se mira tan serio" trate de ocultar mi risa pero aun así fue notada por cierto rubio)

Mello: Y tu de que rayos te ríes niña!

Ella:…..(decidí no responder ya que no tenia el porque decirle a demás que no sabia si decirle que me reía de la expresión de Matt no quería que se sintiera que me estaba burlando de el).

(Mello se acerco a mi y de forma amenazadora, me agarro del cuello de la pijama levantándome, "no pensé que Mello tuviera tanta fuerza", me lanzo una de sus peores miradas)

Mello: No me ignores cuando te hablo niña si no queras acarrear las consecuencias (dijo en tono amenazador)

(Lo observe detenidamente a los ojos, mi cabeza formulo una idea, "sin duda quería hacerlo aunque se iba a ver raro dado que el no me conoce, no me importa no me voy a quedar con las ganas aunque me haga algo por esto")

(Puse mi mano sobre su hombro el observo pensando que iba a responder con agresión, luego puse la otra también en su hombro, lo atraje hacia mi y lo abrase muy fuerte, se sentía agradable y olía a chocolate, Mello se sorprendió por lo que hice, ya que segundos después se había apartado con cara colorada, Matt que nos miraba a nosotros también se sorprendo por mi cercanía hacia Mello)

Ella: que te pasa estas rojo, tendrás fiebre (dije haciéndome la inocente, me acerque y puse mi mano sobre su frente haciendo que se pusiera aun mas rojo pero creo que esta vez era de enojo no podía evitarlo, se veía lindo hacia, siempre había querido ver a Mello así, "jejeje, se me cumplió")

Mello: _¡PORQUE HICISTES ESO!(_dijo exaltado y apartando mi mano)

Ella: Estabas rojo y pensé que estabas enfermo nada mas (respondí tranquilamente)

Mello: _NO ME REFIERO A ESO! _Porque me abrasaste….

Ella: tengo 2 razones

Mello:?

Matt:?

Ella: La primera es que quería ver tu expresión, la segunda es que por casualidad los escuche pelear y no me gusta las discusiones y peleas nada mas (hice una pausa para luego hablar) Entonces cual piensas que es verdadera

Mello: A que te refieres (dijo impaciente)

Ella: ¿Cuál de las dos razones tiene más lógica para ti?

Mello: Pues es obvio que la segunda, Ya que tu no me conoces y no creo que te acerques así a las personas que o conoces

Ella: Te equivocaste

Mello: Entonces es la primera? ( "que rara es esta niña, hasta se parece a la rata de Near; no logro comprender ella me abraza de pronto y no me conoce, no puede ser la primera no creo pero ella dice que me equivoque, será que solo quiere confundirme y hacerme pensar que es la primera.")

Ella: ambas

Mello: Porque ambas?

Ella: Averígualo tú mismo, cambiando de tema perdón por lo de antes.

Matt: No importa(respondió Matt ya que mello al parecer no estaba contento como para contestar)

Ella: Matt de ahora en adelante me llamo Ella

Matt: Veo que ya en contrastes un alias

Ella: si

Mello: Matt tu conoces a esta niña

Matt: En la mañana me tope con ella y la conocí se llama Ella.

Mello: Eso ya lo se no soy sordo por supuesto que lo escuche (dijo cabreado por el asunto)

Ella: Ya que conoces mi nombre seria cortes que me dijeras el tuyo

Mello: Mello (dijo cortante, y desganado)

Ella: Adiós Matt y Mello

(Salí de aquella habitación para dirigirme a la mía me encerré para tirarme en mi cama dormí toda la tarde hasta que en la noche fui al comedor a cenar al llegar mire a Roger que me llamaba así que fue hasta donde el estaba)

Roger: Te voy a presentar ante todos para que te vallan conociendo (yo solo asentí con la cabeza)

Roger: Atención a todos (Todos dejaron de hablar para mirar a Roger y un silencio se formo) Ella es una nueva ingresada vino ayer, se llama Ella y espero que se lleven bien con ella eso es todo (cuando termino de hablar todos volvieron a lo que hacían)

Roger: Ella mañana después de tus clases, quiero que vallas a mi despacho necesitamos hacerte un chequeo medico para ver tu salud. ("Esta es una oportunidad para comprobar mi teoría estoy casi seguro que tengo razón pero necesito pruebas")


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Al día siguiente:

("Ya ha pasado una hora, cuento se tardaran en hacer los análisis, aunque para que me preocupo yo me miro sanita no creo que tenga nada, estoy aburrida me quiero ir, ya había pasado buen tiempo incluyendo lo que pase en clases, lo bueno es que no tuve problemas en clases hasta estoy con todos en la misma aula de seguro que me pusieron allí por mi edad, lo malo es pasar esperando aquí")

Roger: Los resultados ya están, y según las pruebas todo esta en orden pero…..

Ella: que pasa Roger?

Roger: Hay una prueba que te hicimos adicional sin que te enteraras

Ella:¿ Que es esa prueba? ¿Tengo algo malo?

Roger: No es algo malo, pero es tu decisión si la tomas a mal o a bien

Ella: Dime que es por favor (estaba desesperada no sé porque pero sentía urgencia en saber)

Roger: Hemos hecho una prueba de ADN, ya que tenía una teoría

Ella: ¿Y cuál es?

Roger: Pues tu parentesco con Near es evidente podrían ser hermanos, él es uno de tus compañeros, y tenía que asegurarme de que mi teoría era cierta.

Ella: Near?("No creo que sea posible Near no tiene hermanas no puede ser cierta su teoría o sí? , no lo entiendo")y el resultado cual es?(Dude un poco en preguntar pero en este momento estaba confundida y solo necesitaba saber la verdad)

Roger: Hay un 99.99 % de probabilidades de ser cierto eso quiere decir que él es tu hermano.

Ella: Y esto lo sabe él ¡Pero si apenas nos conocimos! No dudo en mi parentesco con él pero pensé que solo era casualidad, no pensé en esa posibilidad. ("Bueno aunque esto explica el porqué todos me miraban fue por mi parecido a Near")

Roger: El ya lo sabe, ya que yo le dije mi teoría y el acepto mi propuesta para que le hiciéramos los exámenes pero aun no sabe los resultados.

Ella: oh….pero aun no entiendo como puede ser el mi hermano yo lo conozco poco(aunque la verdad sabia como es el pero esto es imposible no puedo ser su hermana esto alteraría la historia del anime)

Roger: Ella tengo que serte sincero en algo esto tiene mucho que ver con tigo y Near sobre su pasado, es algo un poco extraño pero te lo diré a su tiempo por el momento ya sabes que tienes familia.

Ella: Esta bien… (Luego de eso solo corrí a mi cuarto estaba en shock pero a la vez sentía algo cálido en mi pecho)

(En mi mente se formulaban miles de preguntas "¿Cómo es posible que yo sea su hermana yo no soy de aquí? Pero…. ¿Porque esta extraña sensación?"mi mente al estar ocupada no me di cuenta que ya estaba en mi cuarto y por alguna razón empecé a llorar , sentí un punzada en mi cabeza , sentí dolor agarre mi cabeza con desesperación queriendo que parara , en eso alguien toco a mi puerta)

Near: ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?

(Quise hablar pero no me salían palabras, me sentía fatal y la punzada en mi cabeza no se iba , el se me acerco, a lo que yo lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello )

Pov Near

Luego de que Roger me dijera los resultados fui a su cuarto quería verla, y hablar con ella pero cuando entre la vi llorando me preocupo verla así y por primera vez me interese personalmente en alguien)

Near: ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?

(No recibí respuesta, me acerque para verla mejor y ella me abrazo, no sabía qué hacer ella estaba temblando, luego reaccione y le devolví el abrazo casi como inercia, sentí que dejaba de temblar poco a poco).

Los minutos pasaron y ella por fin estaba tranquila, supongo que las cosas pasaron rápido para ella)

Fin Pov Near

Near: Ella tengo algo que necesito hablar contigo esto puede afectarte un poco así que dime si en este momento puedes escuchar

Ella: Esta bien supongo….( dijo esto último en un susurro que no escucho su acompañante)

Near: Tengo que contarte que yo sabía de tu existencia solo que nunca pensé en encontrarte

Ella ¿? "como es eso posible si yo no soy de aquí"

Near: Te lo explicare desde el principio ya que de seguro no te debes de acordar

Flash Back

Estaba un virus que estaba matando a todos en esa región solo él y su hermana lograron escapar junto a un desconocido que los ayudo, por lo que ellos se salvaron del virus.

En lo que iban escapando escucharon una explosión que destruyo a la pequeña población de esa ciudad, ellos eran perseguidos para ser eliminados pero el desconocido los guio hasta donde pudo , y les dejo indicaciones para que se pudieran salvar ambos con ayuda de un amigo de él , pero en el trayecto en el ellos iban escapando , escucharon un explosión proveniente del auto en donde anteriormente estaban .

Esto distrajo a ambos y por la fuerte explosión la tierra tembló haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo dejando inconsciente por un momento al despertar su hermana no estaba.

Near buscaba por todos lados a su hermana gritando su nombre pero no la encontró

"se la han llevado" fue lo único que pensé pero en mi mente no cavia tal hecho"porque a ella y no a mi" se repetía una y otra vez

Luego Salí de aquel bosque inmenso topándome a lo lejos un ciudad camine , kilómetros y llegue a aquella cuidad e hice como aquel hombre me indico y llame al número que me dio y luego de eso no supe mas de ella

Fin Flash back

Ella Pov

Por alguna razón al escuchar esas palabras imágenes invadieron mi mente corriendo rápido como una película en cámara rápida, luego comprendí y encajo todo en mi mente, por alguna extraña razón recordaba todo como si desde un principio yo ya había estado aquí, no entendí el porqué recordaba eso pero aun así lo recuerdo siento que estuve allí.

Near: Ella…

Ella: Near recuerdo todo al parecer con tu recuerdo el mío volvió de repente también recuerdo lo que paso después.

Flash Back

Después de aquella explosión sentí como mi cuerpo caía al suelo y sentía que mis papados pesaran haciendo que me desmayase, luego me levante conmocionada y vi que estabas todavía en el suelo yo aun me sentía cansada y con hambre e imagine que tu también, me fui por los alrededores del bosque adentrándome un poco para buscar algo comestible pero no encontré nada al querer regresar ellos me atraparon y me encerraron.

Me preguntaron varias veces si yo era la única que sobreviví y yo respondí un si queriendo proteger a mi hermano no quería que lo atraparan quería que él se salvara.

Luego me ataron me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron a un lugar al cual no conocía solo sabía que el viaje era muy largo.

Cuando me desataron estaba en una especie de laboratorio, ellos me hicieron varias pruebas pensando que tenía el virus pero algo que yo no sabía era que al parecer tenía el virus solo que por algo este no me mato y se disolvió.

Experimentaron con migo tratando de obtener respuestas; un día decidí escapar aprovechando que no había personas en la sala y el descuido de dejar la habitación abierta camine por unos pasillos en silencio para no ser descubierta hasta llegar a un cuarto que era de limpieza me refugie allí unos minutos tratando de idear un plan para escarpar, observe a mi alrededor y ¡BINGO! Encontré un uniforme del conserje y una gorra, me disfrace recogí mi cabello, pero aun había un problema yo era pequeña en ese entonces tenía que buscar como ser más alta e improvise unos tucos de madera que encontré en un cuartito y me los amarre a los pies practique un poco para acostumbrarme a andar con ellos.

Salí del cuarto encaminándome a la salida con disimulo para mi dicha no había mucha gente, logre salir con facilidad de aquel lugar, al está lo suficientemente alejado de allí me quite los sancos improvisados, y me quite el disfraz camine mucho pero mi cuerpo al estar débil no aguanto luego desperté en una habitación y una señora anciana me atendió cuidándome por unos días pero yo necesitaba escapar y buscar a mi hermano.

En la noche solo con una pijama Salí de aquella casa dejando una nota agradeciendo todo y explicando el motivo de mi partida camine tanto que al estar cansada tropecé con una piedra y caí de rodando por una calle a las afueras del pueblo luego desperté pero allí fue cuando ya no recordaba nada así que solo camine en línea recta hasta que por casualidad me entro Roger aunque no sabía en donde estaba al parecer el destino hizo que estuviéramos en la misma zona.

Fin flash back

Ella: Eso es lo que recuerdo al parecer al caer por aquella bajada me golpee la cabeza haciendo que no recordara nada"Aunque aun no estoy segura del porque recuerdo esto si yo no soy de este mundo pero de todos modos ya estoy aquí y tengo una vida nueva y familia nueva con eso me conformo"

Near: al menos eso explica el porqué no me recordaste al verme, yo no te dije nada porque primero quería ver todo completado antes de decirte y con la ayuda de Roger pude completar mis teorías ya que en un principio no estaba seguro, ya que existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera coincidencia ya que tu no me reconocías y existía la otra probabilidad de que no recordaras nada

Di un suspiro esto era algo confuso, además que paso todo tan rápido. Ella: Pues al parecer era la segunda, Pero lo bueno es que todo se aclarase hermano, pero por nuestros asombrosos parentescos asumo que somos gemelos.

Near: Correcto Hermana respondió con cariño pero aun con su mirada inexpresiva.

Ella: No has cambiado tan inexpresivo como siempre aunque ahora hablas mas, bueno aunque recordando mejor siempre te has comunicado bien con migo

Near: Que bien que has recuperado tu memoria

Ella: Si-dije aun extrañada por recordar cosas como si yo hubiera de verdad vivido aquí

Luego de eso platicamos un poco luego él se fue y me quede sola en mi habitación, no tardo mucho en entrarme sueño, así que me dormí profundamente


End file.
